communitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Terrain
General *More citystates on mainland for Continents-Plus and Pangaea-Plus maps. *Strategic resources distributed by player territory (but with more randomness than VEM). *Coal, Oil, Aluminum, and Iron revealed earlier. (Metal Casting, Chemistry, Metallurgy, Bronze Working) **Resources do not connect to trade network until trade techs. **Oil wells and platforms are available at Dynamite. Aluminum connects at Flight. *Mine, lumbermill, and village tech bonuses spread out across a longer time. **Mines +1 Production at Industrialisation, +1 freshwater at Iron Working, +1 non freshwater at Gunpowder (was Chemistry) **Lumbermills: +1 at Steam Power, +1 freshwater at Metal Casting, +1 non freshwater at Printing Press. **Quarries +1 Production at Gunpowder **Villages +1 Gold/+1 Science, +1 Gold Freshwater at Sailing, +1 Gold non-freshwater at Economics. Great Improvements More valuable Great Person improvements. *Citadel +3 Production, +3 Science, Adds +3/3 at Military Science. *Academies +8 Science, adds +7 at Scientific Theory. *Manufactories +8 Production, adds +7 at Industrialization. *Landmarks +8 Culture, adds +7 at Archaeology. *Customs House +8 Gold, adds +7 at Economics. *Holy Sites + 8 Faith, +7 at Printing Press, +8 Culture at Theology. (No + Gold) . Early Resources Early resources balanced in yield value. *Wheat does not provide +1 Food until farmed (+2 total) *Fish -1 Food/+1 Gold base, +2 Food on boats. *Luxuries only +1 Gold base (down from 2, Gems 3). *Cattle +1 Production/-1 Food base, +1 Food on pasture *Pearls, Whales, Crab: +1 Production/-1 Food base, +1 Gold on boats. *Coal +1 Production base, no bonus on mine *Deer -1 Production/+1 Food when improved *Salt -1 Gold base *Citrus -1 Gold/+1 Food base *Truffles -1 Gold/+1 Food base *All resources improved further by city buildings Terrain Terrain balanced: *Rivers: +1 gold only when improved. *Coastlines: more atolls (isles). +1 Food *Oceans: -1 Gold *Islands: more stone, atolls, and coal (but less than VEM). *Jungles: -1 Food. Can construct farms and lumbermills on jungle. Farms can be built on forests. *Deserts: 2 move cost, +1 food on freshwater tiles, +1 gold on freshwater resources, Oasis value depends on surrounding desert. Cannot be farmed (except flood plains). *Snow: +2 production on snow hills. *Floodplains remain under newly-founded cities. *Flat Terrain: -20% combat strength *Rough Terrain: +10% combat strength *Forests: 50 production on chopping *Forts provide ZOC damage of 20 hit points. Cost 3 upkeep Natural Wonders Natural Wonders balanced: *Barringer Crater: 6 Production, 3 Science *Mt Fuji: 6 Culture, 3 Faith *Grand Mesa: 6 Production, 3 Gold *Fountain of Youth: 4 Food, 1 Happiness (down from 10), no unit promotion *Cerro de Potosi: 6 Gold, 3 Production (down from 10 gold) *Great Barrier Reef: 2 Food, 2 Production, 2 Science, 2 Gold (two square) *Gibaltar: 2 Food, 2 Production, 4 Gold *Krakatoa: 6 Science, 3 Production *Old Faithful: 6 Science, 3 Gold (no happiness). *El Dorado: 6 Gold, 3 Culture, 100 Gold to first discoverer (down from 500) *Sri Pada: 4 Food, 3 Faith (no happiness). *Mt Kailesh: 1 Happiness, 6 Faith *Uluru: 2 Food, 3 Faith, 3 Culture *Mt Sinai: 6 Faith, 3 Culture